Dead Zone
by Deranged Avenger
Summary: A killer stalks the Z Fighters, picking them off 1 by 1
1. Blood, Guts, and Fears

A/N: Don't let the title fool you, it's not like the show, it's about a town being torn apart by an unknown killer. I got this idea from America's Most Wanted. Oh yeah, Pan, Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Bra are all 17 yrs old. And one more thing, the killer's gender changes so its harder to know who it is. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan was coming home from her date with her boyfriend and walked up to the front door, which oddly pushed open easily. She walked in and noticed the blaring TV. She covered her ears, walked over, and turned it off. "Mom? Dad?" Pan called for Videl and Gohan. She walked into the kitchen and called out again and saw stuff strown about, as if a fight had taken place. Pan then walked into the hall, and saw a small trail of blood. Worried, she followed it and it led into her parents room. She slowly pushed the door open, and walked in. What she saw caused her to let out a blood-curdling scream. The room was in dissaray and blood was splattered everywhere, including all over Gohan and Videl's lifeless bodies.  
  
Pan ran from the room, screaming until she got to the phone. She dialed 911 and the operator picked up and asked "Who are you and what is you're emergency?" and Pan yelled "Help! Blood is everywhere in my parent's room and they're missing!" "Ok, we'll send over a squad car. What is you're adress?" the operatror asked. Pan gave it and hung up before sitting in a chair, worried.  
  
Half an hour later, a squad car pulled in and two male officers got out and walked to the front door. Pan answered it and let them in. The two went to Gohan and Videl's room and checked around. they couldn't find any fingerprints, so they left.  
  
The next morning around noon, Pan was dashing through the house, frantically looking for something to wear. "Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I'm going to be late for the meeting in the restraunt!" Pan yelled until she heard the front door slam shut. She cocked an eyebrow and went over, and opened it again before turning. Pan turned and heard the door slam again. She turned, annoyed, but her look soon turned to fear as she saw a person in a rain slicker holding a bloodied hatchet looking towards her. The killer smiled and said "Hello Pan, nice to see you again." She turned and ran, the person following. She ran out the back door, and the killer stood there and threw the hatchet. Pan fell as the hatchet embedded into her back. The killer walked up, pulled out the hatchet, and picked up Pan by the collar. "El Diablo." Pan said weakly to the killer, who smirked from underneath the slicker hood and said "I like it. I'm El Diablo. No, just Diablo." Before throwing Pan against the wall of the house. The killer dropped the hatchet, pulled out two knifes,and drove one into each of Pan's shoulders. Diablo then took the hatchet and raised it above his head, and smiled evilly as he watched one single tear run down Pan's right cheek before delivering a chop with the hatchet to her chest, killing her.  
  
"Man, Marron. Can you believe anyone would want to kill Gohan and Videl?" Goten asked Marron as he sipped his drink. The two were having lunch in a burger restraunt, waiting for Pan, Bra, and Trunks. "I don't know anyone. He was such a nice guy usually. He and Goku had the same personality." Marron said as she watched Bra and Trunks enter. "Hey guys. What are you two talking about?" Bra asked as she and Trunks sat down, the waitress getting their orders. "We're talking about Gohan and Videl's murder." Marron said. "Marron, what about your uncle, Android #17?" Trunks asked. "WHAT?! He wouldn't kill Gohan! Besides, if he wanted to, he would have done it LONG before then." Marron said. "Well, he could have snapped and done it." Bra said.  
  
As they continued the discussion, Diablo, carrying a hatchet covered with dried blood and bag leaking blood, walked past the window, stopping long enough to take a look at the 4 teens before walking on.  
  
'Awwwwww Fuck! I'm late getting home!' Goten said as he fiddled with his keys, finally getting the door unlocked to the dark house. He opened the door and a object swung at him, slamming into him. He let out a scream and began fighting with it. He heard two sets of footsteps run down a hall and the lights clicked on. It was Goku and Chichi. All three screamed when they saw what Goten was struggling with, the corpse of Pan, hanging by a noose.  
  
Outside, Diablo chuckled happily as she heard the screaming.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Creepy huh? Till Next time. 


	2. A Hero's End

No, I still don't own Dragon Ball Z ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The triple funeral that day was one of great sadness, three close friends and relatives were gone forever. Bra and Marron sit in black dresses with expressionless faces, Goku was comforting Chichi, Vegeta gave Bulma a shoulder to cry on, and the rest were an ocean of sadness, except Hercule, who was going on and on about how he would find the killer to the TV crew. "I wish that fucker would just shut the Hell up!" Krillin said to Piccolo. Piccolo just shot death glares at Hercule, who wasn't watching, or caring about the funerals, just boasting and going on and on to icrease his popularity.  
  
'That Hercule is such a loudmouth son of a bitch! And How he goes on and on is enough to make me want to... heh heh... kill him.' Diablo thought to herself as she watched the funerals on TV. "Well, time to get ready for the killing." She said to noone as she grabbed a duffle bag, put a machine gun and several clips, a few grenades, some paintbrushes, art brushes, some paints, a few knifes, a few nails, a chainsaw, and a bloodied hatchet. She then lugged the bag out to a car and placed it into the back seat and drove off towards Hurcule's mansion.  
  
'Ahhhhh, my fan's love me even more now that I promised this, and I don't really have to back up my promises.' Hercule said as he looked out his bedroom window. He then walked over to his bed and laid down to sleep.  
  
"Sir! This enemy is destroying all the guards!" A man, Fred, said to the lead guard, Weasley. "Well, shoot back!" he snarled to the man through bared teeth. "We're trying! We can't get a shot onto it!" Fred said back. "Well, try harder! If it gets through, our boss and hero Hercule will be killed!" Weasley said with a look of admiration. "Yes Sir!" Fred said as he ran to tell the troops.  
  
But a few seconds later a deafaning Boom! was heard, along witgh the screams of men in pain. A second Boom was heard and more men screamed. A third boom was heard and a few weak screams were heard, and Fred dragged himself into the Weasley's office. He stood up, covered in blood and dirt, looked into Weasley's eye's and said, "Sir! All our forces, except for ourselves, are dead!" and Weasley simply said, "Well, get a gun! We'll have to stop it ourselves." Weasley said as he handed a machine gun to Fred, and they ran out screaming.  
  
Diablo looked at the two and smiled before reloading a clip into his machine gun and firing it into Fred. Weasley looked at Diablo with fire in his eyes and ran at him, firing the machine gun into his chest. Diablo looked at him, and threw a knife at Weasley, hitting him in the arm. Weasley dropped the gun and pulled the knife out, but Diablo was already on him before he could pick his gun back up. Diablo punched Weasley in the face, which sent him to the ground. Diablo the sat down on Weasley's chest, using his feet to hold Weasley's arms down. He then pulled a knife from his bag and used it to cut a deep laceration across Weasley's chest, and reached into Weasley and grabbed ahold of his heart and pulled outward. This caused all of Weasley's vains to be pulled out, killing him instantly. Diablo got up, took dressed in a spare uniform of Weasley's, and continued into Hurcule's mansion.  
  
Hercule had heard the war outside, and was hiding under the covers. "T-th- th-the men will get them!" Hercule said to himself, but that was quickly dropped from his mind as he heard a chainsaw revv and the sound of his oak doors being cut through. Hercule hopped from the bed, and began running, not knowing or caring where he went. He ran down the stairs and bumped into a pesron in a guard uniform and holding a duffle bag, knowing the uniform to be Weasley's. "Weasley! protect me from a psychotic killer!" Hercule yelled. "That won't be nessacery. and why did you call me a psycho?" the guard said and turned, showing it to be Diablo. "W-wh-who are you?!" Hercule stuttered. "Well, call me Diablo." He said before slamming Hercule into the wall. "Wh-wha-what are you doing to me?" Hercule asked as Diablo dug into the bag and pulled out a couple of nails, nailing one into each of Hercule's wrist. Hercule let out a scream of bloody murder and it continued as a nail was hammered into each foot, pinning him to the wall in a spread eagle form. "I'm your freindly neighborhood killer. And what did you say about making me wish I was never born?" Diablo asked as he pulled out a knife and cut an I into Hercule's chest and midsection, and spreading the flaps out and pinning them back with a knife. Hercule's face was going white from blood loss and had to watch in horror as Diablo took ahold of his intestines and gave a hard tug, causing them snd the rest of his internal organs to fall out into a neat pile, leaving only a hollowed-out husk. Diablo then took out some white paint and an artbrush. He dipped the art brush into the paint and began to swish it up and down gently on Hercule's lofeless face, until it was totally white. He then put the paint and artbrush away, and then pulled out a clean brush and red paint, and painted red circle's on his cheeks. Diablo packed those away and pulled out a paintbrush and black paint, and painted the words "Diablo Was Here" above Hercule's lifeless corpse. He then packed these up, and called 911. "Hello, 911." "Yes, there's been a Murder in Hercule's house!" and hung up. He then ran from the house, threw his stuff into the backseat of his car, and drove off before the cops got there. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DING DONG! HERCULE'S DEAD! Who's next on the chopping block? 


	3. Trouble for Tien

No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Did you like how Hercule died? And the face, did it give you ideas on who it is? Well, don't be so sure you know who it is. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Diablo smiled evilly as she watched the televised funeral of Hercule. "Who could do such a thing?" a woman asked her male counterpart. "It says the killer signed it's murder by writing "Diablo was here", and the cops will get them." 'Bullshit!' Diablo thought to herself as she turned off the TV and marked another name off her "To Kill" list. The names on the list already dead were Pan, Gohan, Videl, Hercule's guards, Fred, Weasley, and Hercule. She looked at the next name and smiled a demented smile. "Tien" passed her lips before she packed in her items and got into her car, driving to where she knew Tien was staying.  
  
"I don't know who did it, but they sure were smart for killing Hercule" Vegeta said as the Z warriors, minusing Chouzu, Yamcha, and Tien, sat in the Capsule Corp. main room. "Now Vegeta, that's no way to talk about the deceased!" Goku said. "But he's right. That guy was an ass! Someone needed to kill him." #17 said. "But still, it's sad." Bulma said. "Yeah right! That guy went gallavanting around, spouting off! He was such a dick!" Chichi yelled. "I'm only sad that asshole never paid me my fall money." #18 said, showing the signs of pregnancy. "What? He promised you that money 12 yrs ago!" Krillin told his wife. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. The only thing that surprises me is that Krillin was man enough in him to make another kid." Trunks snorted. This caused everyone to burst into laughter, except Krillin, who sat there blushing and mumbling something about still being man enough to make a million babies. "Guys! And ladies, we need to get back onto our subject at hand, the murder of Pan, Gohan, and Videl." Marron told the group. "She's right! we need to find the person who killed my brother, sister-in-law, and niece." Goten said. "Well, let's go out there, find this psycho, and kill them!" Piccolo said before they left from the house on a blaze.  
  
Tien was leasurly cooking hot dogs over a camp fire when a car pulled up next to him, making sure to shower him with dust and dirt. "Hey! Are you looking for an ass kicking or something?" Tien sputtered. Diablo stepped out, wearing the rain slicker and with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and walked up to Tien. "Hey! Who the fuck are you?" Tien asked as he watched Diablo dig into his bag, and pull out a needle. "Uhhhh, are you a doctor, wanting to give me a shot?" Tien asked. "No, this will be a lot worse!" Diablo said before stabbing and injecting the needle's contents into Tien, who slumped onto the ground. "What was in that needle?" Tien asked. "Oh, a simple formula that will leave your body unable to move, but able to feel." Diablo said before pulling out his hatchet and swinging it downward, cutting off Tien's right foot, blood spewing everywhere. Tien let out a scream of pain, and when it subsided, he asked "What are you doing?" and Diablo said "Killing you. I'm going to chop you up, piece-by-piece, until you're just a pile of parts." before swinging the hatchet again, cutting off Tien's left foot, more blood spewing from the stump. Tien let out a scream, which was followed by another as his right leg was cut off at the knee, more blood flowing, creating a small puddle around his body. Tien was going white from blood loss, but this didn't stop him from screaming when his left leg was chopped off below the knee. Tien then let out a quieter scream as his right leg was cut off, less blood squirting everywhere. The same happened to his left leg, but Tien was too weak to scream. His abodomen was sliced in half, which was when the world went black to Tien. Diablo knew he was dead, but siced his arms and head off, this prcedure growing old. Diablo then cleaned up, put the pieces in a bag, and threw it into the river. He then gathered his items and drove off, muttering "What a pussy." and scratched that name off his list.  
  
"I haven't seen hide nor hair of this Diablo fellow." Krillin said as they sat in the main room of Capsule corp. "Where is he?!" Vegeta asked, slamming a fist on a table. "Speaking of where someone is, where's Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Chichi?" #18 asked as they looked around. The front door slammed and three sets of footsteps were heard getting closer, and closer, until...  
  
Chichi, Yamcha, and Chioatzu burst into the room, out of breath. "Sorry we're late. We were caught up in something." Yamcha said. "That's ok. Come in and sit down." Bulma said as the three sat down. "He he, I'm getting away with it!" Diablo said as she watched the group.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this one is short, but I wasn't in the ole Killin mood. Oh well, next chap should be out soon. 


	4. Cross off Bulma from the land of the liv...

Who's next!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
About three hours after the meeting ended, Bulma was standing around in a hallway of Capsule Corp, just looking around. She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and paranoia getting the best of her, she started running down the other way in the hall, the footsteps fallowing after her. She continued down the hallway until she reached a dead end, doors on both sides of the hallway all the way back up. She turned around and saw a figure in a rain slicker and carrying a hatchet coming down the hall, and she ducked into the door on her right, the ladies restroom. She heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, and she heard a dripping from one of the stalls. She opened it and had to stifle a scream as she saw a female janitor hanging by her own intestines from a pipe hanging above the stall. Bulma moved to the next one and stepped into it and stepped onto the toilet seat, hoping the person didn't check them. She heard the door to the restroom open and heard a voice call "Aly aly oxen-free!" and heard each restroom door slam open as the person kept getting closer, and closer, and closer until...  
  
She heard the person stop dead infront of the stall she was in, and heard them mumble something under their breath, almost as if they were contemplating checking the stall she was in. Bulma started silently praying as tears rolled down her cheek, not wanting to die. She heard the person move to the next one and kick it open, and then the last one. She then heard the person stop infront of the stall she was hiding in again, mumble for a couple of seconds, and move on and out of the restroom. Bulma started smiling as she wiped tears from her cheeks and stepped off the toilet seat. She then cautiously opened the stall door, looked around, walked out, walked to the door, opened it cautiously, looked around, walked out, turned towards the opposite end of the hall and began running till she reached another hall and ran until she reached the stairs, ran all the way down them, reached the next floor, and ran further until she reached the master bedroom where Vegeta was. She ran in and Vegeta turned, shocked as his mate threw herself into his arms. "Woman? What's wrong?" Vegeta asked as Bulma cried into his shoulder. "We-we-well I was standing around in a hallway, looking around when I heard footsteps. My paranioa got the best of me as I ran down the hallway, heard the footsteps behind me all the way. I then reached a dead end, turned, saw a figure behind me with a hatchet and wearing a rain slicker, so I ran into the ladies restroom that was at my left. I began looking through the stalls and found a female janitor dead, hung by her intestines. So I went into the next one and stood on the seat, hoping to hide from the killer. I heard them kick open each door until they reached mine, questioned themself to check it, and move on. They then come back, thought about it again, and left. I then left the restroom cautiously, and ran till I reached here!" Bulma sobbed to Vegeta, who held her and said "Don't worry, noone can get you while you're with me." and he rubbed her head gently, her tears staining his shirt.  
  
The next morning, Vegeta awoke and noticed Bulma wasn't next to him in the bed. He shrugged this off, thinking she just got up before he did. He walked to the closet, grabbed a spandex suit, and walked to the bathroom, and took a hot shower. He then dressed and went down into the kitchen. "Woman, you down here? Woman? Woman? Bulma? This is not fucking funny!" Vegeta yelled as he walked to the kitchen. "Bulma, are you in here?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw a small trail of blood, leading out the door. He began following it, fearing what was at the other end. He followed it out into the hall and outside. He looked up and an unholy scream left his lips, first from fear, then from anger. He stared at a large cross, Bulma nailed to it it, her chest spit open with rat, maggots, and flies on her, feasting on her flesh. String around her neck held a boarding, and scratched into the board was "You were wrong, I did get her while she was with you. Oh and here's a hint of who I am." and hanging on the board by a tack was a small baggie with a small tuft of black hair in it. "Black hair? Who has black hair?" Vegeta questioned aloud, his face getting a curious look. 'Kakarott's wife? No, not THAT mean.' Vegeta thought. 'Yamcha? No, too weak. Kakarott's youngest brat? No, too innocent. Krillin? No, too goofy and nice. #17? No, too...' Vegeta thought, and stopped as he thought of #17. "It must have been the male android!" Vegeta snarled as he flew into the air, searching for #17.  
  
Trunks woke up a few minutes later, yawning. He stood, got dressed, walked to the kitchen, and saw the blood trail. 'Hmmmm, strange. Blood. How could blood...' Trunks thought and stopped himself. He ran, following it to it's source, and puked at the sight before him. The flies, rats, and maggots had left a horrible sight, a corpse with flesh hanging from places and the eyes gone, a rat sticking it's head from a socket. Trunks wobbliy walked to the phone and began dialing but a chlorophorm-soaked rag stopped him. Diablo laughed wickedly as he dragged an unconcious Trunks by his feet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por Trunks, Poor Bulma. Does he die next? Find out. 


	5. Chichi well done

Does Trunks Die? Find out now!  
  
A/N: I decided for this to have a Marron/Goten pairing... *dodges flaming reviews and rotten fruit* Hey! I thought it would be a nice idea!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"ANDROID! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Vegeta yelled as he pounded on Android #17's wooden cabin door, the door beginning to crack and splinter from the force of the angered prince's blows. He stopped as he heard a few locks unlock and watched as the door opened slowly. "What do you want Vegeta?" #17 asked. "YOU KILLED BULMA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta snarled as he burst into the small cabin, sending the door across the floor and crashing into the wall. "Vegeta, why would I kill Bulma?" #17 asked. "You wanted her for yourself!" Vegeta yelled. "If I wanted her for myself why didn't I kill you and take her with me?" #17 asked. "WELL... Wait! Why didn't you do that?" Vegeta questioned. "Why do you think I didn't "Do" that Vegeta?" #17 asked back. "Well, uhhh, well... OH MY GOD! You want to have sex with me!" Vegeta yelled. "No I don't you dumbass. For one reason, I'm not gay. For another reason, I hate you!" #17 yelled. "Then why did you kill her?" Vegeta asked. "I didn't kill her you pea-brained primate of an alien! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a door to replace. Goodbye." #17 said as he pushed Vegeta out the door-opening and placed a steel door infront of him. Vegeta snarled at the door and stomped off, not wanting to waste a moment more of his time with the android.  
  
"Wake up little saiyan." Diablo said with a malicious tone in his voice as Trunks eyes slowly opened, looking around and finding himself in the woods, tied to a tree. "Whe-whe-where am I?" Trunks asked. "No matter. Let me get something." Diablo said as he picked up a clipboard and looked at it. "Oh no! No! No! This will NOT do!" Diablo yelled. "What is it?" Trunks asked. "You aren't next on my kill list. Oh well, you will just have to await your turn." Diablo said as he placed a chloroform-soaked rag to Trunks' mouth, sending him back into an unconcious state. "Chichi, prepare to be prepared." Diablo said with an evil hiss as he untied Trunks and walked off, Trunks under his arm.  
  
"Boy! Bra! Boy? Bra?" Vegeta yelled, then asked as he stomped into the house. "What is it?" Bra asked as she walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of flannel pajamas. "Have you seen your brother?" Vegeta asked. "No, I hav..." Bra said before they heard the squeel of cars, something thud on the ground outside, and drive off. The two ran out the door and saw Trunks laying on the ground, moaning. "Boy! Get up!" Vegeta yelled. "Dad, he's UNCONCIOUS!" Bra yelled. "Oh, uh, then WAKE UP BOY!" Vegeta yelled as Bra shook her head dejectedly and carried Trunks into the house, Vegeta following after.  
  
Meanwhile, Chichi was turning on the oven to 450 degrees, took out the racks for the turkey, and began preparing dinner for Goten, Goku, and herself when she heard the back door open. "Goten, Goku is that either of you?" Chichi asked as she turned to greet them, but she started moving as she saw a figure clad in a rain slicker and carrying chains and a padlock. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Chichi asked as she stumbled back more, bumping into the oven. "Oh, it's just me, little ole' Diablo." Diablo said as he grabbed the meat thermometer and stabbed it into Chichi's right arm, causing Chichi screamed in pain. "I'm going to show you who I am, but you can't tell ANYONE!" Diablo said as he lifted his hood, showing his true identity. Chichi started to let the name leave her lips but was stifled as Diablo shoved an apple into her open mouth. "I thought I said NO TELLING!" Diablo said as he dumped a bucket of seasoning over her head and shoved her into the oven. He then chained the door shut and padlocked it, making sure Chichi stayed in there to cook properly. "Chichi, you'll be seeing Gohan, Pan, Videl, and the others REAAAAAAAL soon." Diablo said through the door as he heard Chichi pound on the door, and left.  
  
"Goten, what if Diablo gets you?" Marron asked as she sat with Goten in the local park, her head gently resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry, no slicker-wearing freak's going to get me." Goten said as Bra walked up towards them and sat down next to Marron. "Did you guys hear about what happened to my mom and Trunks?" Bra asked them. "No. What?" They both asked at once. "Well, my mom was killed RIGHT under my dad's nose while he slept, and Trunks wasknocked unconcious by chloroform." Bra said. "What?" Marron asked. "Yeah. And my dad suspected #17 by a few strands of black hair purposely left by the killer, but #17 denies everything." Bra said. "Let me guess, your dad suspected first #17 wanted Bulma for himself, and when that shot down infront of Vegeta's eyes, he suspected #17 wanted him for sex, which #17 also denies." Goten said. "Wow! How did you guess?" Bra asked. "Well, Your father has a full-saiyan 1 track mind, which is easy to figure out. So, if he still has #17 in mind, by now he probably..." Goten said and stopped short. "What? WHAT?" Marron asked. "Well, if he still believes #17's guilty, he's probably out to... kill him." Goten said. "No! My dad wouldn't... no wait, yes he would!" Bra said, changing in mid-sentence as she and Goten shot into the air, leaving Marron watching them fly off. "WAIT FOR ME!!!" Marron said and began running, but Goten swooped down and picked her up in his arms, and the three flew off.  
  
"ANDROID! LET ME IN!" Vegeta yelled as he pounded on the new steel door. "Not by the hairs on your mothers many, MANY chins!" #17 retorted. "Why you motherfucking cock-sucking ass-raping son of a tin can android! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY talks like that about my mother!" Vegeta snarled and began driving his fist harder into the door, not making a dent. "Oh, then should I say that before your wife's untimely demise, I masturbated to thoughts of her naked body?" #17 said mockingly, it not being the truth, but he said it to just piss off Vegeta more. Vegeta backed up and began firing Final Flashes at the door, the attacks not even blackening the wood around the door. "You know Vegeta, that door and the rest of the cabin is furnished by admantium, the strongest metal on EARTH! So keep banging the door all you want, but you AIN'T GETTING IN!" #17 said, yelling the last bit and laughing, pissing off Vegeta even more. Vegeta began shoulder-charging the door, and rammed into it hard. He thought he heard his shoulder shatter to little shards as he slumped to the ground, his shoulder throbbing with pain. "Android... screw letting me in, get me some GODDAMN medical help!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
A few minutes later, Goten, Marron still in his arms, and Bra landed. "Dad! What happened!?" Bra yelled as she ran up to him, Goten setting Marron down and the two following after her. "Well, I wanted to KILL this COCK SUCKER of a KILLER ANDROID, but the GODDAMN PUSSY won't come out of his GODDAMN metal house, so I tried to knock it down with a shoulder charge, but I think I BROKE... no... SHATTERED my SHOULDER BLADE on the MOTHERFUCKING door!" Vegeta yelled, stressing mostly the obscenities and other words to such effect. "Well, at least I'm not the GODDAMN DUMBASS who tried to shoulder charge a door made of ADMANTIUM!" #17 yelled through the door, stressing admantium. "Mr. Vegeta, you tried to knock down an ADMANTIUM door with your shoulder?" Marron asked, also stressing Admantium. "Yes, so?" Vegeta asked. "Wow, Mr. #17 was right, you are a goddamn dumbass." Goten said as Vegeta snarled angrily. "Dad, calm down and let me take you to a doctor." Bra said. "Yeah, go to a doctor you GODDAMN pansy!" #17 yelled through the door. "Come out here and say that!" Vegeta yelled. "Ok." #17 yelled as he walked out the door, wearing a rain slicker and carrying an AK-47. "Ummm, Uncle #17, what's that for?" Marron asked as #17 silently unloaded a clip into Vegeta's skull. "Dad! Why you no-good, Goddamn..." Bra started to yell, but #17 had put in a new clip and fired it into Bra's chest. He then did the same to Goten, who was just sitting in shock. He finally turned to Marron, who was running away, and flew infront of Marron, brought his fist back, and...  
  
"Marron? MARRON! Were here." Goten said, as Marron shook her head as he landed and let her feet touch the ground, and they saw Vegeta lying on the ground, #17 sitting next to him and they were talking. They heard the conversation from the spot they were standing.  
  
"Vegeta, sometimes I swear you are a goddamn idiot!" #17 said as Vegeta replied "Fuck off!" #17 shook his head and said "Well, I guess I'm sorry about the wife joke, that was horribly out of line for your small mind." and Vegeta said "Well, say it again and you'll be losing your goddamn head." #17 smirked and said "Who the hell would kill her? She seemed nice, a bit arrogant, but nice. Just like you." and Vegeta said "Fuck if I know." Vegeta said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Heaven help their souls if you find him/her first." #17 said. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm sorry I blamed you for the murder." Vegeta said. "An apology, from Vegeta? I'm touched." #17 said mockingly. "Shut up you goddamn goofy android." Vegeta said, smirking. "Well, the kids are here, as I thought they would be." #17 said as they looked towards the three teens. "About damn time you three got here! I was about to kill him!" Vegeta lied. "They've heard everything since i said you were a Goddamn idiot." #17 said. "FUCK!" Vegeta yelled as the three teens walked over. "Why are you on the ground dad?" Bra asked. "Because the goddamn moron elbow-charged a door made of admantium." #17 said. "Dad! Why?" Bra asked as she and Goten helped him up, noticing how he let out a seething sound as she moved his injured shoulder. "Because #17 insulted your dead mother." Vegeta said. "UNCLE #17!" Marron yelled. "What? I said I was sorry!" #17 said as Bra and Goten flew into the air gently, #17 following after them with Marron in his arms.  
  
"Chichi? Are you here? Chichi!" Goku yelled out as he entered the house, the sweet smell of cooking meat entering his nose. "Chichi? Are you here? What smells so good?" Goku asked as he entered the kitchen, and noticed the locked oven. 'Hmmm. Why is the oven locked?' Goku thought as he walked over to the oven and easily broke the lock off and opened up the oven, the sight causing him to nearly vomit. It was Chichi, her eyes wide with fear and her skin brown, like a cooked turkey. He saw her bloodied arm and the meat thermometer in it. He was so shocked by this he didn't notice the person sneaking up on him with a frying pan raised above their head, and then it swing, full-force, at the back of his head...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichi's dead. Is Goku next on the ole' Chopping Block? Find out next time! 


	6. Goku Creamed

No killing in the next three chappies, sorry. Diablo won't be seen much for the next two or three chapters. I also want to be through by Halloween, which would KICK ASS! Also, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. But If I did, it would KICK ASS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, to recap, no killing in this chappy, No own Dragon Ball Z, and maniac-like laughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku felt something smash into the top of his head, and he fell to the ground unconcious, a bump appearing on the top of his head. Diablo threw the dented pan to the ground and began dragging Goku to his bedroom. Diablo then threw the unconcious saiyan onto the bed and covered him up, put a partially-empty glass of water next to him and an opened bottle of aspirin. Diablo then smirked evilly as he slipped from the room and out of the house.  
  
"Well, Mr... uh... what did you say your name was again?" the doctor, Mrs. Hiyoshi, asked Vegeta. "My names Vegeta. Not Mr Vegeta you goddamn quack. Just Vegeta." Vegeta snarled as #17, Bra, Marron, and Goten just shook their heads dejectedly. "Well, Vegeta, it seems you have bruised up your shoulder quiet a bit. It's not broken, just really sore." Dr. Hiyoshi said. "Well, That's FUCKING great. My shoulder isn't in a million Goddamn pieces, but it just bruised! Thanks for the info you motherfucking quack!" Vegeta snarled. "No reason to get testy Vegeta." #17 said. "Shut the fuck up you goddamn bastard! It's you and your goddamn admantium door's goddamn fault my goddamn arm is one large goddamn bruise, you goddamn motherfucking ass- fucking goddamn bastard, goddammit!" Vegeta snarled. "Dad, you think you used goddamn enough?" Bra asked. "No goddammit!" Vegeta said cockily. "That's enough cursing GODDAMMIT!!" Dr. Hiyoshi yelled. "Wow, no reason to get fowl-mouthed doctor!" Marron said shocked. "Sorry. Well, just put an ice-pack on it and let it rest, and you should be fine." Dr. Hiyoshi said as Goten, Bra, Marron, and #17 pushed Vegeta out the doctor's door, Vegeta screaming "Goddammit!" all the way. "I'm getting too goddamn old for this shit!" Dr. Hiyoshi said as she ran a hand through her graying hair.  
  
"Tien? Are you here? Tien buddy?" Chioatzu asked as he flew over the ground, looking and calling for Tien. "Tien! This isn't funny! TIEN!" Chioatzu yelled. "Tien, please be alive!" The small clown-looking fighter said as he flew above the ground, still looking for his friend. "I can't find Tien! Where in the hell..." Chioatzu began to say, but slapped a hand over his mouth when he said Hell, but he smiled. He enjoyed cussing, and finally understood why #17 and Vegeta were always spewing obscenities. He flew to the ground and yelled aloud "TIEN! WHERE ARE YOU GODDAMMIT!?" and called out again. He then flew into the air and flew towards the Son house for answers.  
  
"Well, I need a rest! Killing is tiring work!" Diablo said evilly as she threw her duffel bag, rain-slicker, and clothes to the floor, standing only in her undergarments. She the walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, covering up and was asleep and dreaming before her head hit her pillow, murmuring "I'm gonna make BACON after this nap!".  
  
"Goku? Are you here? Goku?" Chioatzu asked as he walked into the open door. He then walked into the kitchen, that being a logical place for him to be, and jumped back with a loud SHIT! as he saw Chichi's corpse still in the oven and the dented frying pan on the floor. "GOKU!? ARE YOU HERE!? GOKU!!!!?" Chioatzu yelled as he ran into the bedroom and saw Goku unconcious in the bed and the bottle and water. Chioatxu then began shaking the saiyan wildly, yelling "GOKU! GOKU! WAKE UP! GOKU! GOKU! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! WAKE UP!" until Goku began coming around, saying "Chichi? Is that you?" and sat up. He looked at Chioatzu's worried face and asked "Chioatzu, what is it?" and Chioatzu said "Have you seen Tien?" and Goku said "No, but I had the wierdest dream. Chichi was..." but was surprised when Chioatzu said "Dead. I know. I found her in the kitchen." and Chioatzu watched as Goku's eyes watered up and he began crying, saying "Chichi's gone! My wife is gone! I can't believe it! She's really gone!" and Chioatzu only sat on the bed and let Goku cry onto his shoulder, letting the saiyan drench his shirt. Goku finally stopped crying, and lifted his head, but his expression was not sad. Nor was it angry. It was a determined look. "Chioatzu, go find the remaining Z fighters still alive." Goku said as he stood. "What will you do?" Chioatzu asked. "Give Chichi a proper send-off." Goku said as he stood, Chioatzu doing the same. Goku walked into the kitchen, Chioatzu following him, and picked up Chichi's lifeless body, and carried her out the door. He laid it down and fired a blast of Ki, turning Chichi's body to dust, letting it float away helplessly. Chioatzu then flew into the air and flew towards the Capsule Corp building, where the others would most likely be.  
  
In Capsule Corp, Trunks had regained contiousness and they were trying to apply the ice pack to Vegeta's shoulder. "GODDAMMIT VEGETA! CALM DOWN AND LET ME PUT THE ICE PACK ON YOUR ARM YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" #17 said, holding a blue ice-pack as Goten, Bra, Marron, and the now concious Trunks held the struggling Saiyan down. "No! I don't need no GODDAMN icepack!" Vegeta snarled as #17 placed the ice-pack onto his shoulder, Vegeta letting out a howl of pain. "THAT'S COLD AS THE BED WHEN BULMA'S PISSED AT ME!" Vegeta yelled aloud. "Calm down, pussy!" #17 said as the four teens let go of him. Vegeta slumped, cursing under his breath, and Marron said "Uncle #17, how any people do you think are dead right now?" and #17 said "Well, including Bulma, and all we know of, 208." and Goten asked "How is that possible?" "Well, all 202 of Hercule's guards are dead, plus Gohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule, and... Bulma." Trunks said, saying Bulma dejectedly before continuing "We add them together and we get 208." and Bra asked "How do you kill 202 guards?" Vegeta said numbly "Simple, Bazooka, bombs, machine guns, and darkness." They then watched as Chioatzu burst through the door, sweating. "What is it, Chioatzu?" Goten asked. "Chichi... dead... Goku... needs... to... see... you... all... at... his house!" Chioatzu said, panting. "Well, let's go." Vegeta said as he, Trunks, Bra, and Goten shot into the air, #17, Marron in his arms, and Chioatzu, still slightly out of breath from his hurried flight there, followed behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chioatzu cursing? Goku's determined? Trunks is concious? What is happening? Find out next time! 


	7. Krillin and 18's day

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
In this chapter, we investigate on what Krillin and #18 are doing, since we've been ignoring then immensely. Thank you.  
  
PS: Don't be pffended by the use of the word nigger, I just needed it to use with Lincoln. I mean nothing by it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Krillin? KRILLIN!" #18 yelled loudly from the couch as Krillin shot up from the chair, awaken from a peaceful sleep. "What is it honey?" Krillin asked. "I need pain medication!" #18 yelled. "Why?" Krillin asked. "Well, it may be because I'm a drug addict, or it could be the HUMAN CHILD INSIDE ME KICKING AROUND!" #18 said, and yelled the last part. "I'm sorry honey, you're right." Krillin said as Winnie The Pooh climbed through the window. "Did I hear honey?" Pooh asked as he juggled three human heads and two human legs. "Holy crap!" Krillin yelled as Pooh morphed into a mutant yellow moster with razor sharp claws, swinging them wildly. "What is that!?" Marron asked as she saw the monster and it grabbed her. "MARRON!" Krillin yelled out as he saw Superman fly into the house and beat the monster with his fists, until it ate him. "Men." Marron said before she bit the monster, who dropped her and ran off crying. "Wow." Krillin said before zombies, lead by a zombie of Yamcha, bursted into the room. "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOIN ON!" #18 asked before a man wearing a workshirt, jeans, a chainsaw for his right hand and a shotgun in his left, Ash, bursted through the wall and began killing Zombies, while yelling one-liners. "This is messed up. Look, it's Elijah Whitney and Abraham Lincoln!" Marron said as Krillin saw Elijah Whitney riding around in circles on a toy train, yelling "Down with the cotton gin! Down with da cotton gin!" and he saw Abraham Lincoln riding around on a black slave yelling "Up with slavery! Down with Freedom! Down with niggers!".  
  
Krillin sat up in the king-sized bed and looked over at his wife, who was sleeping peacefully, despite having an unborn baby inside her. 'Man, I need to remember NEVER to eat a supreme pizza with ice-cream on top before bed AGAIN!' Krillin thought to himself as he rolled over in the bed and fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning, Krillin awoke before #18. He looked over at her and kissed her on the cheek, #18 smiling as she slept. He then went into the kitchen and began cooking, humming a happy little tune to himself as he worked.  
  
#18 woke a little while later, aroused by the sweet aroma from the kitchen. #18 climbed from the bed and walked slowly into the kitchen and saw Krillin leaisurely eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper. "Krillin, did you do ALL this for me?" #18 asked as she sat at the table shocked. She looked at all the food, pancakes, sausage, orange juice, toast, and coffee spread across the table. "Sure did honey, you deserve it." Krillin said. "After this, lets go shopping." #18 said as she began eating. "Do we have to?" Krillin asked as #18 shot him a death glare. "Ok! Ok! We'll go shopping." Krillin said, knowing his defeat, as he began eating too.  
  
Later, as they were shopping, Krillin looked to his left and saw a rainslickered figure standing there. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but it had dissapeared, so he shrugged it off and followed after his wife, who was pawing through clothes like a rabid animal.  
  
A few minutes later, he looked to his right and saw another rainslickered figure standing there. He shook his head and looked again, but it was gone. He shrugged it off and followed his wife, who had stopped pawing through clothes and was going through the movies section.  
  
A few more minutes later, he was waiting for #18 to return from the dressing room when he heard a screech and saw something fly from the changing room his wife was in, he looked at it and screamed when he saw it to be his wife's head. He turned towards the door in time to see the cloaked figure swing a bloodied sythe at his neck.  
  
Krillin shot awake in the chair in the clothing section of the store and looked towards his wife who was screeching like a banshee at another pregnant woman, her husband covering his face pathetically with a magazine. 'Man! Enough odd-assed dreams! I can't take them!' Krillin snarled to himself as he sat back in the chair and grabbed a magazine and began reading.  
  
After they got finished shopping, Krillin and #18 returned home and got a phone call from Goku. "Goku!? What's wrong?" Krillin asked as he talked with Goku, #18 listening in interest. "What? Come to Capsule Corp immediately? Ok." Krillin said as he hung up. "Come on honey, we have to go to Capsule corp." Krillin said as #18 nodded and said "I know. Come on." #!8 said as she flew into the air Krillin following after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
What's up at Capsule Corp? Find out next time. 


	8. The Gathering and a realization

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Diablo awakens in this chapter, and returns to the hobby of killing! I also put Brendant-17 and Chaos-17 in the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin and #18 landed out side Capsule Corp and entered, going to the room with light coming from it. They entered and saw Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, Chioatzu, #17, and Marron. "Sis! Long time no see! And pregnant again." #17 said as he hugged his sister. "Hi #17. What's wrong?" #18 asked as Goten said "Bulma and Chichi are dead, and we think Tien is too." Krillin let out a slight gasp at this news, but sat down with #18.  
  
Diablo awoke and stretched her arms before she stood and stretched again, rolling her head and walking to the closet. She took out some new clothes and walked into the bathroom, undressed, and turned the water on. She stepped in and let the warm water wash over her and she smiled. "Soon, it'll be time for BACON!" she said to herself as she hummed a familiar tune, Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear The Reaper".  
  
"So, the killer's after anyone assosciated with the Z Fighters. We should call Yajirobie and Korin, Dende and Popo, Yamcha and Puar, Brendant and Chaos." Chioatzu said as the rest nodded. "Let's call Brendant and Chaos first." Marron said as Bra picked up the phone and dialed their number.  
  
Brendant and Chaos were watching an all-night horror moviethon when the phone rang. "Hello?" Brendant asked after he picked up the reciever and put it to his ear. "Hello Brendant." Bra said. "Bra! Long time no ring! What's up?" Brendant asked as Chaos perked his ears up in interest. "Some loony is out to kill all associated with the Z-Fighters, so you and Chaos should come to Capsule Corp." Bra said. "What? Ok. See you later." Brendant said as he hung up. "What's up?" Chaos asked in interest. "Well, we have to go to Capsule Corp." Brendant said as he and Choa got up from the couch, walked to the door, put on their coats, and flew to Capsule Corp.  
  
"They're coming now." Bra said as she hung up. "Ok, now call Dende." Marron said as Bra dialed the number for the phone Dende had installed on Kami's tower.  
  
"Popo, this TV is a really, REALLY interesting device." Dende said as he flipped through the channels on the new TV with sattelite. "Yes it is Dende." Popo smiled as he sat next to the guardian when the phone rang. "Hello?" Dende asked as he picked up the reciever. "Dende. IT's me, Bra." Bra said. "Hello Bra." Dende said cheerfully. "No time for that. Come to Capsule Corp with Popo. Their's a..." Bra said, but Dende interrupted her and said "I know." "You knew?!" Bra asked. "Yeah! I'm Earth's Guardian! I need to know these things!" Dende said. "Anyways, come over NOW!" Bra said, yelling now. "Yes ma'me!" Dende said before he hung up and walked to Popo. "Popo, we have to go to Capsule Corp." Dende said as Popo nodded, and Dende flew and Popo used his magic carpet to fly to Capsule Corp.  
  
"They're coming too. They should be here soon." Bra said as she hung up the phone again. "Who's left?" Chioatzu asked as he rubbed his chin. "Korin and Yajirobie." Krillin said as Bra dialed another number, but got a puzzled look. "What is it Bra?" Trunks asked as Bra hung up the phone. "I dialed the number, but I got that "Sorry, but that number is no longer in service" message." Bra said. "Wierd." #17 said.  
  
At Korin's tower, Diablo stood over Yajirobie and Korin's decapitated bodies, and smirked while twirling a large machete on a string from the handle. "Well, that was fun. Now, to make BACON!" Diablo laughed while as he slid down the tower on which Korin's house was on top of.  
  
"Well, let's call Yamcha." Bra said as she dialed his number and it rang a few times.  
  
"Hello." Yamcha asked with a tired, out of breath tone. "Hello Yamcha." Bra said as Yamcha smiled. "Have you seen Pu'ar?" Ymacha asked and Bra said "No, sorry. I haven't seen her. Anyways, come over here. There's some loony killing anyone associated with Z fighters, so you should come over." Yamcha smiled and said "Ok." He then hung up and flew from his home towards Capsule Corp.  
  
A few minutes later, Brendant, Chaos, Dende, Yamcha, and Popo all landed infront of Capsule Corp. Brendant knocked and Goten answered the door. "Hi. Come in." Goten said as the four nodded walked in. The four then went into the living room and sat down with the rest of the Z Fighters. "Hello Brendant." Marron said as Brendant smiled and nodded. "So who's been killed?" Yamcha asked and Chioatzu said "Well, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule, all 202 of his guards, Bulma, Chichi, and possibly Tien." "So, any possible suspects?" Chaos asked as Vegeta said "Well, as of right now, we have only two: Brendant and Yamcha." "What? Me? Why?!" Brendant asked and Vegeta said "This." and held up the bag of hair. Chaos cocked an eyebrow, took it from Vegeta, took out the hair and sniffed it before he said "This isn't evidence, this is trying to lead us off track, at which it succeeded at". "Huh? How?" Marron asked and Chaos said "This is most likely Gohan or Videl's hair, so unless they've risen from the dead and became murderers, which I seriously doubt." Vegeta snarled and slammed his fist on a table, which broke easily under his fist. "So, whoever it is, knows everyone who's associated to us." Brendant said as the others listened. "So the killer has to be one of us. The problem is, which one of us it is." Brendant said as the others gave each other accusing glances.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Who did it? Sorry for taking so long on 


	9. Oolong's end

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
Chaos-A human with the ears and paws for hands of a wolf, long red hair, and a monkey tail.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, your saying one of us is the killer?" Vegeta asked as Brendant nodded. "But who could it be?" #18 asked as Goku said "Well, they would have been known killers, which excludes Marron, Brendant, myself, Krillin, Yamcha, Chioatzu, Dende, Popo, Trunks, Bra, and Goten." Goku said. "Next, they would have a blood lust, which excludes #17 and #18." Brendant said. "Well, that leaves Chaos and Vegeta." Marron said as everyone looked at the two. "What? I haven't killed anyone since I was 10!" Chaos said as Vegeta snorted and asked "Why would I want to kill my own wife?" Dende sighed, looked around, and asked "Hey! Where's Master Roshi and Oolong?" to which everyone shrugged. "Well, I gotta go to the bathroom." Bra said as she stood up and walked off.  
  
"This is sick old man!" Oolong said as Master Roshi watched the Playboy channel on his Tv. "Shut up piggy! I'm watching my show!" Master Roshi yelled at Oolong before his gaze returned to the TV. "Pervert." Oolong said under his breath as he sat next to Master Roshi.  
  
They had sat there for a few minutes when the front door slammed. "Huh?" Master Roshi asked and looked towards the door and saw nothing. "It was probably nothing." Oolong said as he sighed and stared at the TV nonchalantly. "Your right." Master Roshi said as he watched the TV some more.  
  
A few more minutes later Oolong sat, asleep as Master Roshi dozed, barely awake to watch the TV. "Huh. I guess it's time for bed." Master Roshi said as he stood and stretched his arms as he walked to the stairs and walked up them. He reached for the light switch, found it, and turned it on and off several times, but found it useless. "Huh? The lights aren't working, must be blown." Master Roshi said, and was hit square between the eyes with a crowbar and was sent sprawling down the stairs.  
  
Oolong shot awake as Master Roshi hit the ground with a sickening thud on his back, a puddle of blood around his prone body. Oolong saw his body and yelled in fear as he saw Diablo land feet first on top of Master Roshi's read, chrushing it into a mushy red ground beef type substance. Oolong hopped off the couch and watched as Diablo, clad in a rainslicker with what looked like a large ginsu knife in his left hand, approached him slowly. Oolong yelled and dashed out of the house and onto the sandy beach, rainslickered killer behind him.  
  
Oolong ran along the beach, Diablo behind him with the ginsu knife. Oolong ran around the house, and smiled as Diablo slowed and stopped. Oolong smiled, thinking he had gotten away when he was pulled into the palm tree by a rope around his ankle.  
  
Oolong hung, upside down from the palm tree with a snare around his ankle, and watched as Diablo strolled up to him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really should have watched where you were going." Diablo said as Oolong gulped and asked "What are you going to do to me?" Diablo chuckled as he held the ginsu knife for Oolong to see and said "Simple. I'm gonna make you into bacon!" Diablo said with a sadistic smile as he pulled the knife across Oolong's throat, killing him. He then cut Oolong down and carried him into the house, humming a tune.  
  
"So, who could the killer be?" Dende asked as Bra came back. "Took ya a while." Goten said as Bra blushed, sat down and said "Well, I kinda got lost." #17 chuckled and said "Really? Doesn't surprise me with this BIG house of yours." Brendant shook his head and Chaos nodded in drowziness. "What? You weaklings tired?" Vegeta said with a smirk as Brendant shook his head and said "No... Well, yes." and Chaos drowzily nodded in agreement. "Why not go to bed weaklings?" Vegeta asked as Brendant shook his head and said "Not that tired... at least... not yet." and his head droopped onto his chest and he began to breath slowly and silently.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, time to get the remainders." Diablo said as she licked her lips, which were smeared with bacon grease.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Who's next? Find out next time! 


	10. Trunks End and Suspisions Rise

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long, but someone deleted this chapter that I was working on and I just haven't been very inspired for this fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, who's the killer?" Trunks asked as the others shrugged, and Vegeta said "Probably the wolf mutant there." as he pointed at Chaos. "Why do you say that?" Marron asked as Vegeta huffed and said "Because I don't trust him." "Why not?" Goku asked and Vegeta said "I don't trust half mutants, that's all." "Well, anyways, I have to go to the bathroom." Marron said as she stood and walked from the room. "Me too." Trunks said as he left the room too.  
  
Diablo smiled to himself as he walked through Capsule Corp, trying to find a hiding place in wait of someone to kill when he heard footsteps. He slipped into another hallway and saw someone coming. He watched as Trunks walked infront of him, calling "Marron! Hey Marron! I've got a "surprise" for you!" with a deviant smile. "Oh, so you have a present for Marron? She isn't here right now, but I have one for you." Diablo sneered as Trunks looked his way and saw Diablo run at him and embed a javalin through his chest. "I-i-i-it was you..." Trunks said with his last breath as his head lolled down. "Yeah, it was me." Diablo sneered as he heard someone else come around the corner. He dissapeared down the hall as Bra came around the corner, saw Trunks, and began screaming.  
  
"What is it Br... OH MY GOD!" Goten asked as he trotted up to her and saw Trunks. "W-w-w-w-w-who did it?" Goten asked as Bra just stood there, shaking. "Well, let's go back." Goten said as he lead her back to the others.  
  
"What was it?" Krillin asked and Goten said "Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-Trunks is dead." with a stutter. "No way!" Vegeta snarled as he shot from the chair. "What happened guys?" Marron asked as she entered the room. "You!" Vegeta snarled as he walked over to Marron and slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what was that for?" Marron asked with a stutter as Vegeta walked up to her, looking down on her with pure hatred. "You killed my wife and my son!" Vegeta said as he punched at Marron, but Brendant caught his fist and leveled him with a left hook. "Vegeta! You know she couldn't kill someone! Now get a fucking grip on yourself!" Brendant said as he helped up Marron, who was gingerly holding her right cheek. "Boy, you better NEVER hit me like that again, or else I'll rip you to pieces!" Vegeta snarled as he picked himself off the floor. "Oh really, you and what army?" Brendant shot back. "I don't need no goddamn army! I can do it all by myself for I am the Prince Of All Saiyans and your a mere Human!" Vegeta yelled as he moved so he was eye-to-eye with Brendant. "You know what? I'm sick of you and all your "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans" bullshit! Your the prince of Goku and Goten, now, that's it! So stop calling yourself a goddamn prince when your only subjects are a full-blooded Saiyan and a Half-blooded Saiyan you royal pain in the ass!" Brendant yelled at Vegeta, who grabbed the collar of his shirt and Brendant grabbed Vegeta's throat. "Guys! GUYS!" Goku said as he and Goten pulled the two apart. "Kakarott, let me go!" Vegeta snarled as he struggled against Goku, who was trying to get ahold of Brendant, who was also struggling against Goten to get his hands on Vegeta. 'This is all my fault, all my fault.' Marron thought to herself as her eyes began to tear up and she ran off. "Marron? Marron!" Brendant said as he broke free of Goten and ran off after Marron. "I hope she kills him." Vegeta snorted as he sat down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry this late, but it'll end soon. 


	11. Pop goes the Popo

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant walked through the hallways, looking for Marron. He walked around a corner and heard someone crying, and knew it was probably Marron. He followed the sound and found it to be a woman's restroom. Brendant gritted his teeth and slowly entered the woman's restroom, to which Marron gasped and asked "Who's out there?" "It's me." Brendant said as he walked over to the stall where he heard Marron's voice. "Why are you in here Brendant?" Marron asked as Brendant stood outside the stall door and said "I want to talk to you." "What about?" Marron asked, and Brendant asked "Well, why did you run off?" "I ran off because everyone thinks I'm a murderer, and I'm causing fighting between the others." Marron said, and Brendant replied "I don't think your the murderer. Besides, there wasn't fighting between the others, there was fighting between me and Vegeta, and Vegeta fights with everything: enemies, other Z Fighters, small children, lasgana, as far as Vegeta's concerned, it's Vegeta Vs The World." Marron laughed half- heartedly and said "Well, that's true, but noone stood up for me out there." "I did." Brendant said as he leaned against the small length of plastic between the two doors. He stood there, listening for a few moments before the stall door opened and Marron walked out, wiping her eyes on some toilet tissue. "Let's go back." Marron said as Brendant smiled, nodded, and the two walked from the restroom and walked towards the front room.  
  
Meanwhile, Popo strolled about the building for no apparent reason other than to look around, a goofy smile on his face. 'This house is so big and beautiful.' Popo thought to himself as he looked about and heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Diablo behind him, still wearing the rainslicker and carrying a large machete. "Hello. Who are you?" Popo asked cheerfully, and Diablo said "I'm here to kill you!" "That's nice." Popo said as Diablo rolled his eyes and said "I'm here to end your life! kill you! make you dead! erase your life force! Turn out your lightbulb of life! Murder you! SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION GODDAMMIT YOU IGNORANT FUCK!" "That's nice." Popo said happily. Diablo walked over to Popo, tapped him on the side of the head with his fist and yelled in his ear "Hello!??? Is the Brain of the head in?" to which Popo said "No, sorry. She'll be back later". Diablo walked away from Popo and began to walk away when Popo called out "Wait!" and Diablo stopped. He turned, looked at Popo, and asked "What?" to which Popo replied "I forgot". Diablo stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he shook his head and said "My God you're ignorant! I should kill you to put you out of your, and more importantly my, misery!" Diablo then cocked his arm with the machete in his hand over his shoulder and flung the machete, the machete flipping through the air before embedding itself into Popo's head. As Popo fell, Diablo walked away muttering "That dumb prick didn't even TRY to move out of the way."  
  
"Vegeta, I should kill you for trying to hurt my daughter!" #18 snarled as she looked at Vegeta, who asked "How? Hit me with your pregnant stomach if I do?" #18 just looked at him for a couple of moments before she jumped onto him and began beating him wildly with her fist. "#18! #18! Calm down!" Krillin said as he and #17 pulled #18 off of Vegeta, and #17 kicked him once as they pulled her off. Vegeta stood up, spat, and prepared to punch #17 when Brendant and Marron walked in, Brendant saying "Don't even THINK about it veg-head." "So, you two are still alive?" Vegeta said half humorous, half disgusted as Brendant shrugged and said "I guess this isn't your day." "Marron! Your back!" Goten said happily, but Marron gave him an angry glare and said "You don't care about me, you insinsitive jackass!" "What? Yes I do!" Goten said and Marron asked "If you do, then why didn't you help me when Vegeta tried to kill me?" "Well, Vegeta could have..." Goten started to say, but Marron cut him off and said "Vegeta? Vegeta?! Your scared of Vegeta when Brendant wasn't, you goddamn pussy!" Goten was shooken by this and Brendant just smiled cockily.  
  
Diablo sat in the lit basement, looking for the fuse box holding a pistol and a flashlight. 'Where is that thing?' Diablo thought to herself as she looked about the basement walls for it. She finally noticed it, walked over, opened it, took the pistol and shot the fuses until it was riddled with holes and the basement light went off. "That should take care of the little problem of being seen." Diablo said to herself as she turned on the flashlight and walked out of the basement, leaving the empty pistol in favor of a hatchet.  
  
"What the Hell happened to the lights?" Chioatzu asked as they sat in the dark. "Fuck if I know." Chaos said as Goku created a ball of ki for light. "There's some flashlights around here somewhere." Bra said as she searched for them. "Ummmm, why are you searching for them in the dark?" Krillin asked as Bra said "Ohhhh yeah." while blushing in the dark. "Boy, if your head held any more hot air, I believe you'd float away." Chaos said and Bra replied "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Vegeta snorted and said "Don't insult my daughter." "Why? Since it's like shooting a legless dog with a nuclear strike?" #17 said. Vegeta's right eye began twitching as he clenched his hands as if he wanted to strangle someone. "Guys.... MY MOM'S DEAD!!!!" Goten said, braking down and began to cry. "Wow, he's slower than Goku." Yamcha said as he looked dumbfounded, and Goku began to break down and cry too, yelling "Bulma's dead! My oldest female best friend's dead!" "Nevermind." Yamcha said as a shadowy figure closed in on him from behind, something in their hand...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is Yamcha dead? Find out next time! 


	12. 18, The Android Discection

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The person swung the thing at Yamcha's back, it smashing into his shoulders and he was sent to the floor with a thud. They watched in horror as Yamcha was being dragged off by the figure, who dissapeared with his body through a door. "That was strange!" Dende said as they stood there in shock after the killer was gone. "Ummmm, should we go rescue him?" Chaos asked everyone and Goku nodded shakily, saying "We should, he is our friend." as he did so. "Ok, well, let's split up." Vegeta said as everyone calmed down after the attack, and #17 asked "How should we split up?" "Well, the androids and Krillin are one group, the wolf-boy, the little bitch, and Marron are group two, me, the little green namek, and Bra are group three, and Kakarott, his brat, and the clown are group four." Vegeta said as the others shrugged and they walked off in the suggested groups.  
  
"Brendant, your in love with Marron aren't you?" Chaos asked Brendant as he, Marron, and Brendant walked through the house. "Well, yeah." Brendant said with a goofy smile. Marron heard this and blushed, but luckily she was behind them and they didn't see her.  
  
"Hu-hu-huh? Wh-wh-where am I?" Yamcha asked groggily as he looked about, and saw Diablo standing near him, holding a large butcherknife. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Yamcha asked Diablo, who walked up to him and said "My name's Diablo, and I have your balls in a vice. Literally!" Diablo said as he pointed at Yamcha's groin, on which a vice was attached. "Why are you doing this?" Yamcha asked as Diablo thought for a moment and said "I'm demented. Couldn't you tell?" Yamcha laid there for a moment before he said "What did I ever do to you, you psycho fuck!" Diablo looked at Yamcha before he reached over to the vice and twisted the handle a few times, Yamcha yelling out in pain. "You got any more names for me?" Diablo asked, and Yamcha just whimpered pitifully. "I see you don't. Good. Time for me to give you a present." Diablo said, and Yamcha asked weakly "What kind of present?" Diablo took the large butcherknife, put it to Yamcha's neck, and dragged it across Yamcha's throat, cutting Yamcha's neck open. Diablo then reached into Yamcha's neck and pulled his tongue through the opening, letting it hang out. Diablo looked at Yamcha's corpse, and said to the corpse "A Columbian necktie." Diablo then walked off, looking for his next victim.  
  
Vegeta was silent as he, Bra, and Dende walked through the house, looking for Yamcha and Diablo. As they walked, Bra let out a scream which caused both Vegeta and Dende to turn towards her and both held back a silent gasp as they saw what she saw, Popo sprawled out upon the ground with a machete through the head. "My God, when will this carnage end?" Dende asked as the three walked away, leaving the sight behind them.  
  
Meanwhile, 18 looked about, wondering how she got seperated from Krillin and 17. But she didn't worry, she knew she could take on Diablo and whoever else who came after her. She chuckled at the thought of hanging Diablo over a large pit of boiling oil, about to drop him in headfirst.  
  
Diablo hid behind a door on the hall 18 was on, waiting behind the door with a long piece of twine for her. As 18 passed by the door Diablo threw the twine over 18's head until it was around her neck and started to pull a struggling 18 into the room. Diablo roughly threw 18 into a rocking chair near him and held a knife to her chest. "A knife doesn't bother me." 18 said cockily and Diablo dragged the knife over 18's arm, cutting into her arm. "Well, it should." Diablo said as he raised the knife above his head and drove it into her chest, repeating it a couple of times. "I have something special for 17, Krillin, and the others." Diablo said to himself as he got ready with the knife...  
  
A few minutes later, 17 walked down the same hallway, looking for 18. 'Where could she be?' 17 thought as he walked down the hall. He walked until he saw a door opened a crack. He pushed open the door and saw 18 sitting in a rocking chair, seemingly holding something. He walked up to her, whispering "Hello? 18? Hello?" as he walked. He reached the chair, grabbed the back head board, and turned the chair around, letting out a scream at what he saw... 


	13. Determination

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
What 17 saw was 18, her stomach cut open and the human fetus in her arms, which were stuck together in a cradling position. 17 backed out of the room slowly, feeling highly sick to his stomach. When he was out the door, he turned and ran from the room, sickened and scared.  
  
"Ummmmmmm, why did you choose to be in a group with me?" Dende asked Vegeta as he, Vegeta, and Bra walked. "Namek, you want me to dissect you and use your intestinal tract to jump rope?" Vegeta asked Dende, who answered "No!" "Then SHUT UP!" Vegeta snarled at Dende, who shrunk back next to Bra. "Dende, don't talk to dad. He's a little on edge." Bra said to Dende, who nodded dilegently. As they walked, Dende began to stray from Vegeta and Bra, and Diablo put a hand over his mouth, slitting his throat with a knife.  
  
17 stumbled through the building until he bumped into Krillin, who looked at 17, who's face had a green tint to it, and asked "What is it 17?" "We-we- well, it's 18." 17 started, and Krillin asked "What about her?" 17 took a gulp of air in and said "Well, sh-sh-sh-she's dead!" Krillin stood in disbelief before he replied "Impossible! It's fucking impossible!" Krillin said as 17 shook his head, muttering "It's true! It's true!" Krillin straightened up and said "Then show me!" 17 then walked towards the room, followed by Krillin.  
  
"Oh my god!" Krillin yelled out as he saw 18, her clothes bloodied and the fetus stilled attached by the umbilical cord. As 17 stood there staring, he felt something drip onto his head. "Huh?" 17 wondered as he looked up and nearly vomited as he saw it, Dende, his throat slit and nailed to the roof ontop of an encircled five-point star made with blood. "Fuck! This psychos out to kill everyone!" Krillin yelled as the two left the room, both turning green.  
  
"Where did that damn Namek go?" Vegeta asked Bra, who shrugged and said "I don't know, he just... dissapeared." The two then heard two sets of footsteps closing in. Vegeta got infront of Bra and prepared to fight when 17 and Krillin entered the room, both sweating. "What's wrong with you two fucking pussies?" Vegeta asked, and 17 said "Dende, 18... dead. 18 cut open and baby removed, in her arms, which are locked in cradling position!" Bra just stood there, a look of shock on her face as the color drained from it, making her seem like a ghost. Vegeta just stood there before he said "Come on. Let's go give the two a proper send-off." as he walked into the hall where Krillin and 17 emerged from, followed by Krillin, 17, and Bra.  
  
A few minutes later on the front lawn of Capsule Corp, 17, Krillin, Bra, and Vegeta stood before a raging fire, which was burning two bodies. "That fuck is sick!" Vegeta muttered as 17, Krillin, and Bra nodded silently.  
  
"Hey Goten, Chioatzu." Goku said as he stood at a window facing out over the front lawn. "What is it?" Goten asked as he and Chioatzu walked up next to Goku and looked where he was looking, at the four on the front lawn before a raging fire. "Let's see who it is." Chioatzu said as he, Goku, and Goten went outside through the window, followed by Brendant, Chaos, and Marron, who they didn't know was following them.  
  
"Kakarott." Vegeta,the fire casting shadows on Vegeta's solemn face, said as Goku and the others reached them. "What are you burning?" Brendant asked, making their presense known. "Two more victims." Krillin said, and the six who just walked upon the scene took a quick head count and knew who they were instantly. "No... it can't be." Marron stuttered as Krillin nodded. Marron just stood silently before she broke into tears, crying into Brendant's shoulder. "Dende too?" Goku asked, and Bra nodded this time. "That means we can't wish them back." Chaos said as the others came to a grim realization.  
  
The 10 trooped back into Capsule Corp, ready to put an end to Diablo. 


	14. Buildup of bodies

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, we'll split into two groups." Vegeta said, the others listening. "Me, Bra, Kakarott, his brat, and the clown will be group one, and the android, baldy, his daughter, the mutant, and the fucker will be group two." Vegeta continued as they nodded. The two groups then walked off, Diablo following 17 and his group.  
  
As 17, Marron, Chaos, Brendant, and Krillin walked, Diablo dropped a piece of metal behind them, it making a clattering noise upon the ground. "I'll go see." 17 said, and walked back, the others watching.  
  
"Hello?" 17 asked, looking about as he walked down the hall until he passed an open door, and out slunk Diablo, a metal-piercing knife in her hand. "Who the fuck's down here?" 17 asked before Diablo wrapped an arm around his neck and stabbed the knife into 17's struggling chest until his body went limp. Diablo dropped 17's lifeless body upon the floor with a sick thud and decided to do something special, like 18's and Hercule's. He then grabbed 17's ankles and began to drag the body down the hall, a trail of blood following them.  
  
"Where is he?" Krillin asked, and the others shrugged, not knowing what to say. "He'll be fine." Chaos said as they walked on.  
  
Vegeta snarled as he, Bra, Goku, Goten, and Chioatzu walked on. Vegeta then screamed "Where the fuck is that psycho?!!" "Calm down dad, how do we know he's still here?." Bra asked, and Vegeta said "I can sense him." Goku looked at him oddly and asked "Sense him?" Vegeta gave him a dirty look and said "Sense him. WITH HIS KI DUMBASS! I can recognize the ki of everyone else, plus a ki that feels evil, black, heartless, yet strangely familiar." Vegeta sighed and muttered incoherently as they walked on, Diablo behind them with the same knife that killed 17.  
  
He snuck up behind Goten and grabbed him with a hand over his mouth and into a supply closet. "Wait!? Where's Goten?" Bra asked as she looked for him. "I don't know. Probably went to get something to eat." Goku said as the walked off, not seeing the blood seeping from underneath the supply closet door.  
  
"Where is Uncle 17?" Marron asked as they trekked through the mansion. "I don't know, but he better show up soon!" Krillin said, and as he said that, a large something fell from above them and thudded onto the ground before them. They looked down and screamed. It was 17, with a large weapon of sorts in his chest, and his head being held on by a few strands of flesh. The group ran off the way they came, just to get away from the sight.  
  
"I'm sick of this game of hide and go-seek!" Vegeta snarled as he punched a wall and his fist went through it. "Calm down Vegeta, we'll find him!" Goku said as a small red dot appeared in the center of Chioatzu's head, and the next second a large wound exploded into his head and bits of skull and brains flew behind him. Chioatzu's lifeless body fell to the ground as the others watched in horror. "The gunshot came from that way!" Vegeta snarled as they took off down the hall.  
  
"B-B-B-B-B-B-Brendant, please tell me that wasn't who I think it was." Marron said, and Brendant nodded somberly. Marron then began to break down and cry before Chaos yelled out, and Brendant saw Chaos with a hatchet embedded into his shoulder. "Chaos! What happened?!" Brendant asked, and as he yanked the hatchet free, he pointed to Diablo, who was down the hall. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Krillin yelled and fired the Kamehameha wave at Diablo, who swatted it away before throwing a bowie knife, it hitting him in the thigh, which sent Krillin into a howl of pain. "Poor, poor baldy. Your so pathetic it's funny." Diablo said before he took off running, Brendant after him. "Come on, let's get you two somewhere safe." Marron said as she helped them into a room close to them.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Bra were looking for Diablo, who was sneaking up on them silently. "Where is the son of a bitch?!" Vegeta snarled before Goku let out a yell, which made him turn his head and saw Goku dead, a pic-ax in his back. "You!" Vegeta snarled, and Diablo said "Hi Vegeta." in a cheerful voice. Vegeta snarled as he attacked Diablo, who slashed him across the stomach with a large kitchen knife. Vegeta fell, holding his wound and Bra went to his side, asking "Are you ok dad?" and Vegeta nodded. Bra helped him up and the two were off down the hallway, Diablo after them.  
  
They ran for a few minutes until they were pulled into room by a pair of arms. "Who are you?!" Bra yelled as she faced the person, who was Marron. "Marron!" Bra yelled as Marron smiled. "We're safe..." Marron began, but was stopped short as the door opened, revealing Diablo. "Hi kids!" Diablo said with a machete in his hand.  
  
"Where the fuck is he?" Brendant wondered until he heard Marron and Bra yell out a little ways away, and Brendant shot of like a rocket towards their location.  
  
Meanwhile, Marron anf Bra sat, nursing gashes to their legs. Diablo stood their smiling as Brendant walked up behind him...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
What happens next? Who survives? Who knows? 


	15. Final Fight

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant stood there, Diablo infront of him, the others watching. "So, does the little boy think he can take me on?" Diablo asked as he began to walk around Brendant, Brendant turning so he could keep his eye on Diablo. "I sure do, bitch!" Brendant said before he tackled Diablo, both falling to the ground. Brendant and Diablo rolled about the floor, trading punches. Brendant rolled ontop of Diablo and began to drive punches into Diablo's chest, who got him with a left hook, Brendant hitting the floor and Diablo standing and running, Brendant after him.  
  
Diablo began running through different rooms, Brendant after him all the way. Diablo then disappeared around a corner and Brendant rounded it, Brendant getting hit in the chest by a kick. Diablo then tackled Brendant, both hitting the ground. Brendant hit Diablo in the chest with a punch to the throat, Diablo coughing as Brendant stood above him. Brendant looked down at Diablo, not seeing the open elevator shaft behind him, but Diablo did. Diablo delivered a kick to Brendant's chest, Brendant stumbling back a few feet before reaching the edge of the shaft. Diablo stood quickly and delivered a jumping spinning kick to Brendant's chest, Brendant falling into the elevator shaft. "Who's the bitch now?" Diablo asked as he spit down the shaft.  
  
The others wondered what was happening, but saw the doorknob begin to turn. They didn't know who it was, but was afraid of who it might be as the door began to swing open...  
  
'Stupid fuck!' Brendant snarled to himself as he climbed back up the elevator shaft, using only his arms and left leg because his right leg was broken. He looked at himself quickly and noted that his shirt, pants, legs, arms, chest, and forhead were cut up, but no life-threatening damage. He would have flown, but his ability of flight slipped his mind as the throbbing from the cut on his head forced most thoughts from his head, excluding anger. He slowly made his way, the thought of revenge against Diablo the only thing driving him through the pain.  
  
The door opened and the group gasped as they saw Diablo, a machete in his hand. Vegeta stood, holding thr stab wound to his stomach and began snarling at Diablo. "So the prince still has some bite to him yet?" Diablo asked in a bemused fashion. "Fuck you!" Vegeta snarled as he watched Diablo, who cocked back his arm and tossed the machete like he did to Popo, but Vegeta fell to the ground, landing on his stomach wound as the machete embedded itself into the wall. "So you dodged it? Good job." Diablo sneered as Vegeta stood slowly, pulling the machete from the wall. "Not so brave without your weapon, huh?" Vegeta said with a smirk as Diablo looked at him before pulling a shotgun from his rainslicker. "Heheh, so you think I came with just one weapon, huh?" Diablo asked as he began to move the gun from person to person, the barrel pointing at each of the remaining five Z Fighters. "I choose... you!" Diablo said as he pointed the gun at Marron, who could only close her eyes as Diablo aimed at her with the gun...  
  
"Yippie Ki yay, Motherfucker!" a voice said behind Diablo said and he swung around, and saw Brendant, who was standing on one leg. "Time to die bitch!" Diablo said as he pointed the gun at Brendant and began to pull the trigger...  
  
The gun's aim moved from Brendant as a machete hit Diablo in the right leg. Diablo turned and saw Vegeta, his arm poised as he had just threw it. "You are one dumb motherfucker!" Diablo snarled as he pointed the gun at Vegeta and fired, hitting Vegeta in the chest. "Dad!" Bra said as she went to her father, who was coughing up blood and his head was lolling. "Dad, please don't die!" Bra said as Vegeta looked at her, took her hand weakly, smiled a kind smile, and said in a stutter "I love you B-B-B-B-B-Bra." before his head lolled down. "Dad!" Bra said as she began crying into Chaos' left shoulder, his good shoulder. "Enough of this mushy shit!" Diablo snarled as he aimed the gun at Bra...  
  
Diablo seethe in pain as he felt the machete pulled from his leg. He was then spun around quickly and Brendant tossed the machete away and slammed his left fist into Diablo's face, Diablo falling unconcious. Brendant, Chaos, Bra, Krillin, and Marron surrounded Diablo and Brendant pulled down the hood, and they gasped as they saw the killer was...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
You want to know? You can't until next time! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	16. I am

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Brendant, Chaos, Bra, Krillin, and Marron surrounded Diablo and Brendant pulled down the hood, and they gasped as they saw the killer was...  
  
"Pan!" Bra said as they saw Pan unconcious on the floor. "But... how?" Chaos asked as She began to stir, but Krillin and Chaos stepped on her arms, keeping her on the ground. "How Pan? How and why?" Marron asked as Pan looked at them and said, "You want to know why and how? I'll tell you!"  
  
It all began when I first read a book called Slightly Screwed: The Murderous Mind. It opened my eyes to the world of serial killers and the fun. Besides, I wanted to go down as an infamous female murderer.  
  
I decided to start out by murdering my parents, which I did before I went out with my boyfriend, turning up the TV before I murdered them. I then left the house and returned, calling the cops when I came home with an award-winning crying performance.  
  
I then had to kill myself off so I wouldn't become a suspect, which is where Puar came in...  
  
I picked up the phone earlier that morning, knowing Puar and Yamcha were still asleep. I then dialed Yamcha's phone number, and listened to it as it rang, thinking up a good lie.  
  
Puar crawled from under the warm blankets on Yamcha's bed, looking towards the phone as it rang. 'Who would call at this hour?' Puar thought as she looked toward the clock, which read 3:00 am. Puar floated over to the phone, picked it up, and asked "Hello?" "Puar?" Pan asked, faking concern. "What is it Pan?" Puar asked Pan, who said "Someone's out to get me!" "No! Why do you say that?" Puar asked, and Pan said "You know someone killed my mom and dad, I'm afraid they may come back again for me." "So why did you call me?" Puar asked, and Pan answered "You can help me." "How?" Puar asked, and Pan said "You can transform into me, and stay here while I'm somewhere safe." "Will that help?" Puar asked, and Pan said "Yeah, because if he comes around, you can transform into someone else, like a cop." "Ok." Puar said before she hung up.  
  
Puar floated over to Yamcha, who laid asleep, and rubbed her cheek against his lovingly. "See you later, Yamcha." Puar said as she left the house.  
  
She entered Pan's home and saw Pan, who was smiling. "Hi Puar." Pan said as Puar transformed into a likeness of Pan. "This do?" Puar asked, and Pan smiled "Fine." Pan then left the house, leaving Puar alone.  
  
"You know the rest." Pan said as Brendant leaned against Krillin on his bad leg, reared back his good leg, and slammed his foot into the side of her head, knocking her back out. "Stupid bitch!" Brendant snarled as Marron called the cops, the hospital, and the morgue.  
  
As the officers placed Pan into the squad car, Brendant, Marron, Chaos, and Krillin in the back of the ambulance, and the bodies of 17, Goku, Goten, Chiaotzu, and the ashes of 18 and Dende, one of the ambulance crew asked Brendant "What happened to you, you look like Hell." Brendant shook his head and said "Would you believe I fell down an elevator shaft five or six stories down, climbed back up, then took out a serial killer?" The man shook his head, and Brendant replied "Didn't think you would, right Marron?" Marron only smiled and brushed some of Brendant's hair out of his face before saying "I was there and I still have my doubts." as the ambulance doors shut and they rode off. 


	17. Epilogue: Chess

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later, Brendant, a cane in his left hand to help relieve the stress from his right leg, along with Marron, both held 20 red roses in their arms as they walked into the graveyard. They walked to the first two graves, Gohan and Videl's, which already had three roses on them, and laid one upon both of them. They then moved to the third and fourth grave, Tien and Chioatzu's, and laid four roses, two from both of them, onto them. They then moved onto the fifth and sixth grave, Goku and Chichi's, and repeated the ritual.  
  
This went on until they reached Bulma's, Trunks', and Vegeta's graves, where Bra sat on the ground, looking at the three graves. Brendant kneeled down onto his good knee near Bra and asked "What's wrong?" Bra sighed, looked him in the eye, and said "I miss them." Marron, who was also kneeling near Bra, nodded and said "I miss my mom, unborn sibling, and uncle too. But don't worry, Krillin and Chaos should be reaching New Namek soon, then we can wish them back." Bra nodded, knowing this was true. "Whatever happened to Pan?" Bra asked, and Brendant looked away uneasily. Marron looked at her watch and said "Brendant, you'll be late for your appointment." Brendant stood and walked from the graves, leaving Marron to console Bra.  
  
An hour later, Brendant pulled his car into the parking lot of the Gingertown Hills Sanitarium. He got out of the car and made his way into the Sanitarium and walked up to the front desk, and the desk clerk smiled as she saw Brendant. "Hi Mr. Everclear, here to see your friend?" The woman asked and Brendant nodded, saying "Same time each week." as he made his way to the back, accompanied by a doctor.  
  
"She says she enjoys your visits Mr. Everclear." the doctor told Brendant as they stopped outside room 219, and the doctor opened it and Brendant walked in. The only furniture in the room was a bed, a table and two chairs, and on the table was a chess board with the pieces in their place. Brendant sat in the chair before the black pieces, and from the shadows walked a female figure with short hair who sat behind the white pieces. "I enjoy your visits Brendant." The girl said as she moved a piece, and Brendant smiled as he said "The doctor told me." and moved a piece.  
  
The two played silently after that for a while, until Brendant asked "How have they been treating you?" and as the girl moved a piece, she said "Fine. And how are you Brendant?" Brendant moved a piece and said "Fine. And by the way, check and mate, Pan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
